Maybe It Is Love
by Starrynight640
Summary: Sequel To It Isn't Love! Serena is feeling sick to her stomach, She meets new people making Darien jealous. (Put on hold for now! D:)
1. Happy Birthday, Serena!

**_Hey guys I'm back! And so is It isn't love! Brought back by popular demand! So enjoy! I think I'll be enjoying writing this story! Leave suggestions or stuff, yeah. So enjoy! (115 reviews on It isn't love, like WHAT WHAT IN THE BUTT!)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. (I wish)_**

**_Warning: Adult Language_**

**_Rating: T-M_**

* * *

**_Maybe It Is Love (Sequel to It isn't love!)_**

"Happy birthday, Serena!" A platinum blonde exclaimed and held a small box in front of her look alike.

"Thanks guys for coming, even though I'm sick, I feel like shit." The golden blonde said, pale and tired.

"You look like shit." A raven haired girl chimed in.

"Thanks, Raye." Serena said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you Serena?" The tall brunette asked.

"I've been sick to my stomach almost every morning, it might be a stomach bug or something." The blonde teenager replied.

"Has Darien given you a present yet, Serena?" Amy asked.

"No not yet, I'm going to visit him later." Serena replied.

* * *

"Enjoy your present, Serena!" Mina winked and waved as well as the rest of her close friends.

"I'll see you soon mom!" Serena shouted.

"Be careful, dear." Her mother replied.

"Okay."

* * *

The blonde haired teenager stood outside of the mahogany door, she took a deep breath and knocked loudly, hoping she wasn't intruding anything, not like Darien would cheat on her, he is a faithful guy, she hoped. Unlocking from the other side shook her out of her thoughts. The door swung open, there stood a tall male, with black hair and matching sapphire eyes.

"Oh hey, Serena." The male beamed.

"Darien, hey." Serena greeted the male.

"Come on in." Darien ushered Serena in. Serena walked into his lounge room and plopped herself down on the tanned leather couch.

"So what brings you here, Serena?" Darien asked as he sat on the leather couch opposite his blonde girlfriend.

"Killing time." Serena lied.

"What is the date today?" The black haired male asked.

"June 30th..." Serena sighed, surely Darien hadn't forgot her birthday.

'Oh c'mon Serena, Darien isn't that kind of guy who forgets the most important people in his life, birthdays, would he?' Serena pondered.

"Nothing important on today." The sapphire eyed male huffed, Serena put a offended looked on her face, Darien couldn't help but chuckle.

"I have something for you." Darien said and pulled out a small box.

"I mean c'mon I'm not that shallow, Serena." Serena cautiously took the box out of his long slender hands. She slowly opened it. There sat a star shape locket, it was beautiful.

"Open it." Darien cooed. As said on queue the blonde twisted the circle in the middle as it opened up to a pink pearl and a golden crescent moon circling it as a beautiful melody played.

"Oh Darien..." Serena began.

"I love it!" As Serena pounced onto his lap, straddled him and planted her lips on his, but quickly ended it.

"I'm sorry I should have not done that." Serena blushed and said it in a very apologetic way.

"Why?"

"I'm kinda sick."

"You do look tired that could be a reason you should rest." Darien nodded and laid Serena on his lap, Serena rested her head on his lap and sleep took over. Soon Darien found himself drifting off.

* * *

A blonde suddenly woke up from her deep sleep, in a different which instantly she notice it was Darien, she was feeling sick to her stomach. She shot up and ran out the bedroom, towards the bathroom and puked like there was no tomorrow, into the toilet. Why was her body hating her?

She didn't see the tall figure in the doorway looking petrified.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, BAI! ;D**_


	2. A doctor's appointment

_**Hey guys this chap is short, but is very important, you guys really like the first chap I'm glad ;D Enjoy!**_

_**Rating: T-M**_

_**Warning:nil**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!**_

* * *

"Serena, Are you okay?" The male in the doorway asked.

"N-no, Darien. I hate this! I want it to end!" Serena stammered as her eyes became glassy.

"It wasn't like this five weeks ago, but now, I hate it! I can't go in a car without being carsick, which I never have, I can't keep food down, it's terrible." She croaked, and her tears let loose.

"Serena, I think we should see a doctor."

* * *

Everything was quiet, except for the music, it was kinda eerie, she hated it, she hated hospitals, doctors, waiting rooms, everything that had to do with doctors.

"Miss Tsukino and Mr Shields, you may come in." The doctor ushered. Serena and Darien shot up and walked anxiously into the office. Serena sat down on an arm chair and Darien sat next to her.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked.

"Uhm, I keep throwing up, I can't keep anything down." Serena murmured.

"Hmm okay," the doctor wrote down the symptoms on a note book.

"Go use this." The doctor said and gave Serena a stick. The blonde teenager walked to the bathroom and walked into the cubicle. She read the box carefully.

"A pregnancy test? I doubt it.." She muttered.

After she did her business on the stick, and shook it. The results came up.

"No..no..no.."


	3. Summertime Sadness

_**Hey guys another {ahems short} chappie whoop whoop, if you did read the final chap of "It isn't Love!" Yes Darien and Serena did not use protection tsk tsk, naughty them so you may know how this story will play out, but I will add a twist! So enjoy! Ps: don't be scared to leave suggestions I may use them! So yeah :)**_

_**rating:T-M**_

_**Warnings: Serena Crying T^T**_

* * *

"No, Darien this not okay!" The blonde shouted.

"Sere-"

"NO! Don't go all sympathetic on me, how will I explain this to my parents?" Serena cried, Darien looked at her, crestfallen.

"Serena, I don't think I can handle this.."

"Darien, what are you saying?"

"W-we are through.."

"No Darien! YOU HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY, it's your child!" Serena shouted, Darien grabbed her by the arm and shoved her out the door.

"Darien...!" She croak as tears flowed down her face.

* * *

"M-Mom, d-dad. I'm moving o-out." Serena stammered.

"What?! When did you decide this?" Her parents shrieked

"Today." Serena sighed and had a suitcase in front of her, she walked out the door, she stopped at the corner of the street, the blonde pulled out her phone and dialled a number. Serena waited until the person picked up.

"Hey I need your help."


	4. Serena's Calling

**_Hi again ER MAH GERD its a mythical double chap holy shit nah jokes i just wanted to g et this chappie out this is also short D: don't kill me! familychibatdukino YOU ARE TOO FUNNY I PISS MYSELF LAUGHING AT YOU LOL. Anyway enjoy,_**

**_Rating:M_**

**_Warning: Adult Language_**

* * *

"What can I do ya, Serena?" Asked a familiar male voice, Serena gripped his hands.

"Seiya, can I ask you a big big question?" Serena asked.

"Ask away." The lamp black haired male asked.

"Can I stay with you for awhile?" Serena asked.

"What about your boyfriend, Darien?" Seiya question.

"W-We broke up.." The blonde stammered.

"O-oh, Sorry." Seiya said.

"Nah, it's fine."

"Oh hey, Serena." A sandy blonde greeted.

"Hey, Andrew." Serena smiled.

"Is this your friend or something?"

"Yeah, this is Seiya. Seiya this is Andrew," Serena began, Seiya did a nod and Andrew did a small wave.

"We've been friends since primary school." The Seiya explained.

"I'm moving in with him.."

"Eh? No way I thought you would move in with Darien.." Andrew exclaimed.

"Serena and him have gone their separate ways." Seiya blurted out.

"What? No way you've broken up? Why?" Andrew asked.

"I'm pregnant with his child." Serena muttered.

"Wow I've never thought Darien would do a dick move, what an asshole. If Rita was having my child I'd probably be a man and support her." Andrew said.

"Speak of the devil..." Seiya muttered as Darien walked into the arcade. Serena grasped Seiya's hands and did her puppy eyes.

"Can I?" Serena asked.

"Sure." Seiya replied.

"Great, lets go I don't want to be in the same place as the jerk." Serena gritted her teeth and got up. The blonde and the jet black haired male strolled past Darien and went out the arcade doors.

"Uhm, who was the punk with Serena?" Darien asked as he sipped his coffee, Andrew kept his mouth shut an angry expression plastered on his face, how could he be friends with an irresponsible jerk?

"Andrew, something wrong?" Darien asked as he put his cup of coffee down.

"You're a jerk."

* * *

_**Until next time BAI :D! ( Like What what in the butt)**_


	5. Situations

_**Hey guys I hope this long enough for you! Since you demanded it I'm busy with assignments and homework or I'm just too lazy! Im so fucking tired be lucky Lol enjoy!**_

_**Rating:M**_

_**Warnings: Adult language**_

* * *

"Andrew, You're my best friend!" The black haired male whined. The sandy blonde male, started putting on his coat, grabbed his bag and walked out the door, a small sigh escaped his lips.

"Are you coming out or not?" Andrew said in an annoyed voice, Darien walked out next to his supposedly "Best friend".

"Why are you so pissed off? You're usually idyllic.." Darien groaned, Andrew pushed past him.

"Because someone is not taking responsibility."

"What? Are you talking about Serena?"

"Darien, your a grown man! You're not fucking five! So act like a man!" Andrew shouted, Darien stared at him, flabbergasted.

"I- uh-I-um..." Darien tried to speak but he felt like his vocal cords were twisted all together.

"Darien you have a brain, use it." Andrew snidely commented on the man's attempt to try and make an excuse.

"Andrew..." Darien maliciously smirked.

"Darien... Stop I-I didn't mean it." The sandy blonde gulped.

* * *

"Holy cow Seiya! This apartment is huge!" Serena exclaimed.

"And way more colourful." Serena muttered. The room the blonde was standing in was coloured blue with orange streaks lining the bottom and top of the wall.

"Thanks." Seiya replied, the teenager gawked at everything.

'Oh no, this is what exactly me and Darien were situated in, NO NO! Seiya doesn't have feelings for me! I'm pretty sure this apartment has a guest room...' Serena pondered.

"Serena? Serena! Hello?" Seiya shouted.

"Huh?" Serena blinked taking her back into reality.

"I said you can put your stuff in here." Seiya ushered the teenager into the room, the walls were patterned with a cactus green colour, the floor was a cream carpet, a few windows situated on the side of the right side wall and closet on the left side and a double centred in the middle.

"This is really nice!" Serena said with an enthusing voice.

"Serena you've told me that a lot.." Seiya smirked, Serena saw this as a flirtatious smirk, she shrugged it off.

"Oh..umm..sorry?" She gulped as Seiya moved in closer to her, her whole body froze, she didn't know what to do, it felt like her feet were suck to the ground. Seiya's slender arm, moved past her.

'Is he really going to this? I trusted him.' The golden blonde's head was literally screaming at her body to move. Seiya grabbed her...

* * *

"Darien.. Please don't hurt me!" Andrew pleaded.

"I have many reason why I should." Darien frowned as he moved closer to the trembling male.

"Stop Darien.. Don't make me do this..." Andrew threatened.

"Go on... Do it." Darien encourage the scared dirty haired blonde, Andrew clenched his hand into a tight ball.

"Darien... You're a retard."

"Huh?" The dumbfounded male said.

"I could never hit my friends, even if they were retards." Andrew sighed, Darien huffed.

"I really hate you sometimes, Darien." Andrew laughed as he walked off.

"Hey! This is suppose to be a brawl!" Darien shouted, Andrew laughed.

"Hey! I'm not a retard! Andrew! Come back here!" Darien yelled and ran after his friend.


	6. Gimme one reason, to stay here

_**Hey guys I hope this long enough for you! Since you demanded it I'm busy with assignments and homework or I'm just too lazy! Im so fucking tired be lucky Lol enjoy!**_

_**Rating:M**_

_**Warnings: Adult language**_

* * *

"Andrew, You're my best friend!" The black haired male whined. The sandy blonde male, started putting on his coat, grabbed his bag and walked out the door, a small sigh escaped his lips.

"Are you coming out or not?" Andrew said in an annoyed voice, Darien walked out next to his supposedly "Best friend".

"Why are you so pissed off? You're usually idyllic.." Darien groaned, Andrew pushed past him.

"Because someone is not taking responsibility."

"What? Are you talking about Serena?"

"Darien, your a grown man! You're not fucking five! So act like a man!" Andrew shouted, Darien stared at him, flabbergasted.

"I- uh-I-um..." Darien tried to speak but he felt like his vocal cords were twisted all together.

"Darien you have a brain, use it." Andrew snidely commented on the man's attempt to try and make an excuse.

"Andrew..." Darien maliciously smirked.

"Darien... Stop I-I didn't mean it." The sandy blonde gulped.

* * *

"Holy cow Seiya! This apartment is huge!" Serena exclaimed.

"And way more colourful." Serena muttered. The room the blonde was standing in was coloured blue with orange streaks lining the bottom and top of the wall.

"Thanks." Seiya replied, the teenager gawked at everything.

'Oh no, this is what exactly me and Darien were situated in, NO NO! Seiya doesn't have feelings for me! I'm pretty sure this apartment has a guest room...' Serena pondered.

"Serena? Serena! Hello?" Seiya shouted.

"Huh?" Serena blinked taking her back into reality.

"I said you can put your stuff in here." Seiya ushered the teenager into the room, the walls were patterned with a cactus green colour, the floor was a cream carpet, a few windows situated on the side of the right side wall and closet on the left side and a double centred in the middle.

"This is really nice!" Serena said with an enthusing voice.

"Serena you've told me that a lot.." Seiya smirked, Serena saw this as a flirtatious smirk, she shrugged it off.

"Oh..umm..sorry?" She gulped as Seiya moved in closer to her, her whole body froze, she didn't know what to do, it felt like her feet were suck to the ground. Seiya's slender arm, moved past her.

'Is he really going to this? I trusted him.' The golden blonde's head was literally screaming at her body to move. Seiya grabbed her...

* * *

"Darien.. Please don't hurt me!" Andrew pleaded.

"I have many reason why I should." Darien frowned as he moved closer to the trembling male.

"Stop Darien.. Don't make me do this..." Andrew threatened.

"Go on... Do it." Darien encourage the scared dirty haired blonde, Andrew clenched his hand into a tight ball.

"Darien... You're a retard."

"Huh?" The dumbfounded male said.

"I could never hit my friends, even if they were retards." Andrew sighed, Darien huffed.

"I really hate you sometimes, Darien." Andrew laughed as he walked off.

"Hey! This is suppose to be a brawl!" Darien shouted, Andrew laughed.

"Hey! I'm not a retard! Andrew! Come back here!" Darien yelled and ran after his friend.


	7. That star locket

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Rating:M**_

_**Warning: Swearing**_

* * *

Serena stared at the red haired female, she looked way older then Darien, maybe she was a cougar..? A small smile plastered onto Serena's face and she looked down at her feet.

"So this is just a little game to you eh, Darien?" Serena said with distress in her tone.

"What? No no!"

"So you just knock women up for fun?"

"Serena.. listen!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK YOU! I fucking hate you! You are a man whore! DARIEN SHIELDS IS A FUCKING MAN WHORE!" Serena screamed, flung open the door and stormed out the apartment building. She ran, she ran and didn't want to stop until her legs gave way, she couldn't see because her vision was glassy from the tears building up, until they started flowing down her cheeks. Serena found herself at the pier, she clutched the black box close to her chest, she open it and grabbed the star shaped necklace out and clutched it in her hands, threatening herself to throw it. But didn't have the heart to do it, she fell to her knees and bawled her eyes out, and clutched onto the beautiful piece of jewellery. 'why was this person so important to me? I couldn't let him go, but he was sleeping with other women, maybe he didn't care about me and just knocked me so he could break it off' Serena ponder as her tears dried up on her stained red cheeks she stared into the sun, she heard a familiar voice calling, she had run away from Darien she hated him! Serena left the box on the pier with its lid next to it. And ran behind one of the warehouses, she watched Darien walk up to the box, he stared at it for a few minutes soon enough tears rolled down his cheeks, this was Serena's chance but she felt bad now as guilt jumped on her back, she didn't care this is Darien shields the man whore we're talking about. She ran off the pier and into the bustling city. Darien swiftly turned around and saw a glimpse of blonde waving in the sea breeze as it disappeared into the shrubs, towards the city.

* * *

_**Too tired to write anymore, Night. *falls on bed , goes to sleep***_

_**Leave suggestions too I may use them!**_


	8. The brawl

Hey, again guys another chappie woot woot! Glad to see that you guys are liking the sequel! I'm loving your reviews (predicting what's going to happen/ just support/ ect) Enjoy!

Rating: M

Warning: Swearing and a fight..

* * *

"Serena? Is that you?" Seiya asked as he heard the front door creak open and loudly shut.

"Yeah.." Serena hiccuped.

"You, alright?" Seiya asked as he cupped her cheek. Serena cobalt eyes teared up as he asked the question, she ripped her face away from Seiya grip.

"No! I FUCKING HATE HIM! He is a fucking man whore!"

"Please don't tell me.."

"Yeah, he had another woman..."

"LET ME GO KILL THE BASTARD!"

"Do what ever you want with him, He is _dead_ to me."

* * *

Seiya knocked very loudly on the mahogany door, he almost felt it was going to break, the door flung open.

"Can I help you?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, starting off with my fist being in your face!" Seiya shouted and punched Darien square in the nose causing him to loose balance on his feet and grab the door frame.

"Dude what's your problem?!" Darien growled as he cupped his nose.

"You are!" Seiya shouted and took another blow to Darien's face and got him in the cheek.

"Hey, you're the punk with Serena.." Darien realised.

"What's it to you?" Seiya said.

"Why were you with her?" Darien asked as his eyes filled with hatred.

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" Seiya yelled and threw another punch to Darien again in the nose causing him to bleed.

"Did I fuck up your face even more? Oops my bad." Seiya smirked.

"You bastard!" Darien screamed, as he wiped away the blood from his face, and leapt onto Seiya, and started him, the male underneath him struggle with Darien's strength and wrapped his hands around Darien's neck trying strangle him, Seiya felt a liquid stream down his face and wiped it red liquid was all over his fingers. A gasp was heard in the background. Both of the males looked up to see a petrified blonde shaking with fear and anger.

"What the hell did you do Darien?" Serena grimaced.

"I-ah.." Darien stuttered.

"Get off Seiya.." Serena demanded, Darien followed the order like a trained dog. The blonde teenager walked up to the two men, she glared at Darien.

"So this is how you treat one of my friends?" Serena spat.

"But..but..he-"

"Cut the crap Darien, I've decided that I'm shutting you out of my life and Seiya will be helping me, because his ego isn't his life." Serena stated, she slapped Darien.

"That's for everything you cause me."

"Seiya are you okay?" Serena asked and grabbed out a handkerchief and dabbed the blood on his face. Darien felt his heart break into a million pieces. Without thinking he grabbed the blue eyed teenagers' hand and slapped her. He stared into her eyes, realising what he'd just do. Serena took her arm away from Darien.

"You've really fucked up Darien, you man whore." Serena spat and stormed out of the apartment building.


	9. A stranger's loving kiss part 1

_**Hey guys another chappie! {what what in the butt!} I will upload the next chapter tomorrow! This chapter was suggested and inspired by familychibatsukino! See? I do use your suggestions! C'mon don't be shy just suggest! Please? Because what if I get stuck I might not upload a new chap until like next year ( THAT'S A SARCASTIC**__**REMARK BY THE WAY!) that could possibly happen so give me your creativity! Okay enough ranting ENJOY! (Happy belated Mothers' day!)**_

* * *

"Seiya? A-are you alright?" Serena stuttered as her black haired friend wiped off the remaining blood on his face.

"Yeah.. I guess so.." Seiya sighed in return.

"Good! Now, what the hell were you doing?!"

"Giving that piece of sh- crap a taste of my famous knuckle sandwich."

"A stupid thing to do." Serena sighed as she sat next her wounded friend and help him dab away the blood, she touched a specific spot, he winced.

"Ow, damn, that hurts." He groaned.

"Oh my god sorry Seiya!" The blonde exclaimed.

"It's fine, just hurts maybe it's a bruise.." Seiya said, Serena lifted up his fringe and saw a graze on his forehead, she gaped at it.

"It's not that bad, is it?"

"It's not a bruise it's a graze, do you have any anaesthetics?" Serena asked, Seiya stared at her wide eyed.

"What? I do tend to listen in class, most of the time.. I got a C in health! Am I qualified enough for you?"

"I don't think I do... You might need to run to the pharmacy before it closes.."

"Okay then, I'll be back soon." Serena smiled, walked out of the door and left the complex, towards the pharmacy.

* * *

'Gahh this is so hard! What do I get him? A peppermint scented anaesthetic or pain away anaesthetic?' Serena pondered, gritting her teeth.

"Miss there is a sale going on if you want to buy both, it'll only cost five dollars.." An assistant recommended.

"Oh okay.. Then I'll buy both!" Serena smiled, she wasn't very frugal she would take any offer up.

* * *

The blonde teenager hummed as she walked past many buildings, carry the bag full of anaesthetics. She felt a strong grip grab her arm. A scream was about to let loose but a hand cover her mouth. Muffled words that nobody ,but her mind, could understand.

"Mmf!.. Mmf!" Serena manage to muffle.

"Shh.." The voice cooed, a burst of anger grew at the bottom of her stomach, without hesitation Serena open her small petite mouth opened enough to clutch down on the man's finger. He yelped in pain.

"Get away from me you monster!" Serena screamed, the male grabbed her chin and pointed it upwards so her lips were aligned with his, the stranger crashed his lips against hers. Serena started to feel weak at the knees, she struggled to stand, a knee helped support Serena's weakening body, no one in the whole world could do this to her, except with one person. The stranger separated their lips to take a breather.

"W-who the hell are you?" Serena stuttered as she dropped the anaesthetics.

"I love you, Serena." The male whispered and pulled the blonde into an amorous hug, his knee still supporting her.

"How the fuck do you know my name?"

"No need for questions."

"Answer m-" Serena got cut off with the stranger's lips, she couldn't take it, her head clouded with lust, she weakened again, she deepened the kiss a little bit to give it a bit more flair. The unknown person smiled.

'What am I doing!? I'm kissing a complete stranger! But.. He is such a great kisser.. ARGH! Stop it Serena!' She mentally screamed in her head, she ended the kiss and try to bolt, but a pair of arms caught her in mid action.

"You know, Serena, I'd die for you." He whispered into Serena's ear, Serena stared the strangers face in disbelief, was he a stalker?. The moonlight shun onto the stranger's face, showing sapphire eyes...


	10. The explanation

_**Hey my stars! I have excuses why this chap is LATE! Okay so I got hit in the face by a basketball and I had a killer headache for two days then I had to pack and get some new clothing for this wedding I went to on Saturday and then I stayed there for the night and then I super tired yesterday! So there ya go! Enjoy this chappie!**_

_**Rating: T-m**_

_**Warning: Nil ( none that I know of)**_

* * *

The dark figure stood into the moonlight revealing, Darien.

"DARIEN?! What the hell were you thinking?!" Serena shouted.

"Hey, kiddo that was one hell of a kiss."

"Shut. Up! Don't tell anyone of this!" Serena said angrily through gritted teeth and stormed off.

"Forgetting something, Serena?" Darien smirked as he held the pharmacy bag up.

"Oh yeah.." She murmured and snatched the bag out of the male's hand, she began walking away, until she felt a hand clutch onto her wrist.

"Darien, ." The blonde gritted anger beginning to rise, or something else.

"Wait Serena..." Darien cooed.

"I don't really have time for you shit, Darien.." Serena sighed, as she glanced into his eyes.

"Please just let me explain!" Darien demanded.

"Okay, you have... 30 seconds." Serena said, got out of the black haired male's grasp and waited as time ticked away.

"Time's ticking Dare." Serena smirked, she knew Darien's weakness, pressurising him was one of them, she snidely smile to herself.

"I-I well um, Wait a minute, that's not enough, let's go somewhere comfortable." Darien maliciously smiled and pulled Serena along with him.

* * *

"Darien what do you think, comfortable means?"

"My place..? What'd you think?" Darien smiled as he heard Serena sigh with defeat. He sat down on the leather couch across from the cobalt blue eyed girl.

"Explain yourself, and it better be a damn good reason too." Serena said agitated, she had a wounded person to tend to, not to listen to a person's lies and excuses.

"Beryl, the woman you saw, was just staying over for the day, she's in town because her sister is here, we you know use to go out, but we're still friends, that's why she was here." Darien blurted out, Serena took a few moments to process this.

"Uhm, well.." Serena stammered, Darien smirked at how he won this battle.

"I-I'll think about it because remember you've broken my heart." The blonde pouted.

"Well then.." The black haired male grinned and moved over to where Serena was sitting, and kissed her.

"Darien! We shouldn't be doing this! I have someone to attend to." Serena reasoned.

"Oh come on, just a little kiss?" Darien said pouting now. Serena rolled her eyes in defeat and turned her face away so Darien would kiss her cheek. Darien knew what she was doing, gently turned her face to his and passionately kissed her. Serena missed his lips and deepened the kiss even more and letting his tongue explore her mouth, the dark haired male wrapped his one of his arm around the teenagers small petite waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down but one of his free arm supported him. Suddenly Serena snapped back into reality, quickly ended the kiss.

"Serena, please don't go." Darien cooed as he stroked his partner's cheek.

"Darien, this is wrong, I need to leave." Serena replied and squirmed out of Darien's grasped, grabbed the pharmacy bag and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, maybe at the arcade." Serena hinted and left.

'Holy crap! How long have I been out for? Seiya's going to be worried!' Serena screamed mentally and began running back to Seiya's apartment.


	11. An interesting call

_**Hi guys sorry I haven't been updating Maybe it is love, I'm trying to catch god only knows up since I haven't been giving love to it lol, sorry this is short I'm tired so plz I'm sorry. (You guys keep hassling me 'make the chaps longer plz' I'm trying really but this story has drama in it and it's hard trying to hold the suspense longer but when it's short it has more suspense and it's more {sometimes} updated so bear with me { Get it? HAHA no? Okay then *sits in a corner and cries} ) Anyway enjoy!( Reviews also make me fart glitter so don't forget cos if you do I cut you nah jokes you don't have to) okay onto the story for reals**_

_**Rating: T-M**_

_**Warning: Nil**_

* * *

"Serena! Where have you been?!" A black haired male yelled as a blonde walked through the apartment door.

"Kidnapped by a jerk.." She sighed, her lips were still tingling from the lingering intimate kiss.

"The conceited jerk, Darien? That bastard..." Seiya muttered under his breath.

"Oh I got the anaesthetics for your graze, I got two a peppermint scented one and a pain away one because I didn't know which one to get you they were on sale." Serena said, as she got them out of the bag.

"Ooh... Okay, put the pain away one first then the pepper minted one." Seiya replied.

"Okay, but it might sting for a bit." The blonde gulped,bent down and squeezed some cream on her hand, she rubbed it on the graze underneath the male's fringe. The sapphire eyed male shut his eyes tight, trying to hide the pain in his eyes, but he winced.

"Uh! Sorry Seiya!" Serena apologised.

"No,no it's fine." Seiya replied as he chuckled slightly.

"There we are!" The blue eyed teenager exclaimed as she got up, the girl yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Tired?"

"Mmhm..." The girl replied.

"You should get a good nights sleep, for both of you." Seiya reasoned, Serena blushed in embarrassment, as she remember she had someone else growing with her.

"Yeah you're right, night Seiya." The teenager said sheepishly.

"Night." The male smiled, as soon as the blonde left the room, he let his smile fade and a sigh let his lips, he hated Darien, the damn brat, knocking up one his closest friends then leaving her, what a jerk. A ring of a telephone interrupt the evil thoughts of the male he got up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi there, I was informed that Serena Tsukino lives here?"

"Yes she does."

"May I speak to her?"

"She isn't here at the moment."

"Oh, well then can you tell her to come back at 11:50 for another appointment?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know but I need to check the results again..."

"Hmm, okay I'll make sure she hears of this."

"Thanks."

"No problem, bye." Seiya said and ended the call, he hoped to god nothing wrong, worry swept over him, what if Serena had a miscarriage? Or maybe she was diagnosed with something? Or even worse she wasn't going to make the pregnancy? Seiya chewed at his nails, that phone call and Serena were going to be the death of him.


	12. Losing a Friend

**_Hey guys it's been a long time since I've updated this so I might be a bit rusty in this chap, Unfortunate turn of events have gotten to me I love writing those one shots with Mamoru and Usagi getting in composing positions XD If you haven't read it I advise you to go read it, it's very entertaining! I hope this chapter is also long enough for you! Anyway onto the story! Enjoy!_**

**_Rating: T-M_**

**_Warning: Attempted Rape scene . (Can you guys guess who does it?)_**

* * *

"Oi, Serena, get up you have an appointment to go to..." A dark haired male grumbled as he shook a sleeping blonde."Huh? Oh, morning Seiya..." The blonde yawned as she sat up, as dazedly rubbed her eyes.

"What were you saying about an appointment?" Serena muttered as she stretched.

"Your doctor called saying you have an appointment at 11:50." Seiya replied.

"Oh, okay then I'll go get ready." The Cobalt blue eyed teenager said as she got clothes out and walked towards the bathroom to freshen up.

"Call me when you're out, okay?" The midnight blue eyed male said cautiously, really anxious what the doctor had in store for both of them.

"Seiya, calm down I'm pretty sure it's nothing, you don't have to worry..." Serena cooed as she reassured her friend.

"I can't help but worry, you're my close friend." He sighed.

"Well, you better get going, you need to there soon." Seiya said and drove off.

Serena hauled in a deep breath and walked into the doors of the hospital.

* * *

"Ugh where is she?" A dark haired male groaned as he drank his third cup of coffee.

"Who? Serena or another girl?" Motoki asked as his friend was groaning since the arcade opened up.

"Serena..." Darien mumbled as his face changed to a beet red.

"Huh? Darien are you blushing?" The sandy blonde snickered.

"Shut up Motoki." The male growled.

"Okay! Okay! You don't have to tell me twice." The dirty blonde haired man muttered and walked away leaving his friend contemplating what he should do... He sighed in frustration, he was so stupid not using protection, but he does love his meatball-head deeply, he misses everything about her; her smile, her whining, her long blonde luscious hair, her everything! But he was too blind to see how much he hurt both him and her, he needed to tell her how he feels.

"Serena, I'm sorry very deeply and truly sorry." He mumbled and rested his head on his hands, regretting everything he had done to her and himself.

"I can't believe it..." Serena muttered as she sat on a swing set at a nearby park, she glanced down at her flat stomach.

"Maybe me and him can talk..." She murmured to herself and stared off into the distance, she sighed.

"I really need to talk to Darien, but I don't want to, especially after what he did to me..."

"For criminy sake! I just don't know I just feel alone but with him it's different..." She said and glanced down at her belly again.

"Where the hell is she?" He groaned. Darien finally got sick of waiting and began to look for his blonde haired goddess.

"Serena! Where on earth are you?" He sighed, as he gave up looking for her, he decided to visited neighbouring park. As he came closer he saw a glimpse of long golden blonde hair flutter in the breeze.

"Serena?" He murmured, the blonde turned around to face him. The sad but confused expression changed to a shocked expression.

"D-Darien?" She stumbled, Serena needed to get away but couldn't move.

"Serena I..." He began.

"Darien we need to talk..." The blonde said as she cut him off.

"Um... Sure." The broad male said nodding his head and took a seat on the swing next to Serena.

"I'm... I'm..." She gulped.

"Serena! There you are! I've been worried sick!" A voice interrupt the tension.

"Huh? Seiya?" The blonde said confusedly.

"Yeah it's me, your doctor told me that your appointment was over about an hour ago!" The black haired male exclaimed.

"Wait you went to a doctors appointment? Was anything wrong?" Darien asked, as he looked at Serena.

"No nothing was wrong." The blonde lied.

"Why are you here with him anyway?" Seiya questioned, as he glared at the male on the swing set.

"I was just going to talk to him..." She mumbled, as her face started to change to a reddish colour.

"Not anymore, your coming home, Now." Seiya growled as he tugged Serena by her arm.

"But I need to tell him something..." The golden blonde said as she tried to resist Seiya's tugging and pulling.

"I know what exactly you're going to tell him but I won't let you." He said and pulled her away. Darien just stared at the two quarrelling, he still pondered on what Serena was planning on telling him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Serena yelled as Seiya pushed her into his apartment, he walked up to her and crashed his lips against hers, her cobalt blue eyes widened and suddenly filled with tears. After he broke the kiss, Serena slapped him forcefully.

"Seiya, You're supposed to be my friend..." She murmured as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"Serena I'm sorry but I need to show you that you're mine." He sighed and pushed her up against the nearest wall, she yelped at the sudden movement and the impact.

Seiya moved his lips to her neck, he nipped at her skin and even licked it to soothe the redness forming.

"Seiya! Stop!" The captured blonde yelled as she thrashed against her friends body, he continued his actions until his tongue traced itself down to the top of her breasts, she gasped loudly, and thrashed even harder.

"STOP!" She screamed, and eventually kicked Seiya off, to her dismay she fell onto her butt. She stared at the male in disbelief, he almost raped her...

"How could you?" She glared and took off running.

She ran aimlessly, knowing she couldn't run to Darien's because it would be too awkward, she decided to run to Andrews.

As soon as reached to door, she bursted in. The music was loud and there was a lot of people talking, Serena opened her eyes to see there was a party at Andrews. She needed to find him.

"Andrew? Andrew?" The blonde asked hopelessly. She eventually found who she was looking for.

"Andrew! Help me! Seiya tried to rape me! I think he is following me!" Serena exclaimed as she gripped onto her friend.

"Go hide in my bedroom, I'll come and get you in 10 minutes." Andrew said and directed her towards his room, she nodded and blushed furiously because she was going into someone else's bedroom who was a guy and wasn't Darien or Seiya. She walked into the room it had a balcony with sliding doors leading to it, it wasn't covered and it had no curtains, it wasn't safe for Serena and ran to Andrews bathroom that was located in his bedroom opposite his balcony. She sighed his bathroom wasn't too grand it was a little cramp to be exact.

"Serena?" The blonde heard a voice murmur.

"D-darien?" She replied to the voice calling her.

"Serena, what happened earlier?" He asked.

"Seiya... He didn't want me to tell you something so he dragged me away but to his place and almost raped me..."

"That conceited bastard!" Darien growled as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Darien stop... I want this fighting to end. I'm going to move back in with my parents..."

"Serena, I need to ask you a question." He sighed.

"Go ahead."

"Will you marry me?"

"Darien?"

"You can move in with me."

"Darien..."

"And I'll get all the baby stuff!"

"Darien..."

"I just don't want you to leave me..."

"Darien!"

"I just miss you so bad it hurts..."

"DARIEN! I'm not pregnant!"


	13. SUGGESTIONS? HALP!

_**Suggestions anyone?! Halp?! Leave some suggestions in a review or pm ASAP!**_


	14. Sorry :(

_**Hi everyone, this story has not been updates for years! Sorry exaggeration, since I haven't gotten good ideas for this stories, unfortunately I'm going to put it on hold, yes I know how could I do this I'm such a horrible person! *Dramatic gasp* So yeah I'm sorry for the inconvenience! If you're waiting for me to update this story with a new chapter, well be ready for the waiting game, in the meanwhile it would be a HUGE help if you could give me IDEAS or SUGGESTIONS! It would be a gigantic help! Also you could read my other stories if you wanted to... :/ In conclusion this story is now on hold, I'm terribly sorry and give me ideas or suggestions to revive my creativity, also I haven't been uploading very long chapters for my stories because school is being a big burden on my shoulders! I'm sorry! But I'll update ASAP when I get ideas! Until next time bye :D!**_


	15. Important Notice

_**Hello everyone! I AM DEEPLY AND TRULY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATE AT ALL THESE PAST TWO WEEKS PLEASE FORGIVE ME! So my Ipod broke and that's where I put all my stories, but now it's not turning on (I think my little cousin pulled the screen off T^T) and currently I don't have a phone so yeah... I haven't been using my computer to upload because my computer does not have the stories I want ;-; But lucky for me my birthday is this friday! (October 17th) So thank god! Hopefully I get a phone or Ipod then we'll be back on track but Thank you for all your patience and respectfulness :D Until next time bye! **_


End file.
